hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
District 3 Train/Archive1
This is the train in which the district 3 tributes shall be transported to the Capitol Passangers Aboard #Eirene Trilogy #Hoon #Rocket Evett #Elijah Brooks Roleplay Eli walks onto the train, trying to not look as shitty as he feels Hoon follows him. Rocket walks in and plops down on a couch, feeling miserable. She had now convinced herself this was a dream. She would wake up any minute now...right? Eli:He sits a chair next to her and sits. So....this couldn't be more awkward, huh? Hoon: 'I'm going to sketch. ''She goes to sit at a desk and takes out a sketchpad. '''Rocket: For me, it's more around the terms of 'heartbreaking' and 'extremely painful'. Eli: I could imagine. Want a hug? He holds his arms out. Rocket: She nods slightly and hugs him. This sucks. Eli: Indeed. I mean, I've talked big about what I'd do if I got reaped, but I guess there was something I didn't account for.... Rocket: Yea. She frowns. what if we worked together. Then...we just go our seperate ways and whatever happens happens? Eli: I like the idea. Though I don't know if I could handle if something happened to you.....He lowers his head. Rocket: Rocket shakes her head. Don't think about that, please. Please don't. You have something to go home to. I don't, really. Death in the arena would be a blessing to me. Eli:'Though, I 'm not just gonna let you die. Like it or not,Rocks, you're stuck with me ''He winks and smiles weakly. '''Rocket: Rocket smiles half-heartedly. Who said it was such a bad thing? Eli: He leans in and kisses her. No one, technically, but the capital people don't like to see us work together, y'know? Rocket: Nods What if...what if we could both escape? Alive...? Eli:'''I don't think you realize how much I'd love that... '''Rocket: I know my way around a tool shop. I'm sure I could come up with something...but we'd need tools. Eli:'''Though how does one get tools? '''Rocket: Good question. Plus they're going to put a tracking chip in our arms. She frowns. Eli:'''Don't worry, we got like a week to figure it out. We'll come up with something. Though it's imperative we work together on this. '''Rocket: Rocket nods. I'm tired...I'm going to go find my room, okay? Her stomach killed her, because there was one haunting thought in her head; they were both going to die. Or at least one of them. Either way, She would be without him. No matter how much she reasured herself that they would both make it out alive, it was hopeless. The Capitol would catch on and kill them before they could go through with their plan, if they ever happened to actually make a good one. Eli:'Yea sure. See ya in the morning. ''He lies back on the couch and stares at the ceiling for another hour or so before going to bed. '''Rocket: Wakes him early in the morning. ELI! I've got it! Eli:'''Hmm? What ya got? '''Rocket: An idea! We all know that the end of the arena is a forcefield, right? All we need to do is use a reverse gravity and it'll suck the power of the force field, therefore destroying it. Eli:'''Your words are VERY close to making sense,Rocks, I swear. But I just woke up, so one more time? '''Rocket: If we built something that can manipulate gravity, it'll break the forcefield as it won't be able to withstand it, as nothing can. Eli:Something seemingly clicks in his head. Gravity pump. Easily done, if properly equipped.... Rocket: Exactly. Eli: My god I love your brilliant mind! He kisses her forehead before going to get paper to sketch schematics. Rocket: Looks over his shoulder as he sketches. Eli:'''The only issue I see is powering it. Manipulating gravity will be a bitch to power, and anything that could produce enough energy is bigger than me.... '''Hoon: ''She walks in. Um, what you guys doin? '''Eli:'Minding our business. You should try it sometime. Hoon:' '''Takes out a notebook and writes. "Get rid of Eli's clothes" she reads out loud as she writes."How do you like that, riding on that damn chariot naked?" '''Eli:'Then you'd be fired. Good luck with that Hoon: ''Rolls her eyes. Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing. '''Eli:'And I'm not telling you, so good luck with that as well. Hoon: 'Ok. ''She pulls over a chair, sits down and stares straight at Eli. '''Eli:He gets up, kicks her chair over, and goes back to his room, stuffing the schematics in his pocket. Hoon: '''Dude, what the f*ck is your problem! '''Rocket: '''Our problem is you, Mademoiselle. You're acting like a pissy little five-year-old who isn't getting their way. Now don't make me play Mom and pick you up and put you in your room. I'm not in the mood to see a raccoon-looking Capitol Droid cry. '''Hoon: '''B*tch, I can make your life a living hell. '''Rocket: Rocket turns to Hoon. ''Hey. Hey. Hey. Whatca doin'? '''Rocket: '''Too late. It already is. NOW ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT BEFORE I HAVE A FULL BLOWN MENTAL BREAKDOWN ON YOUR ASS! '''Hoon: '''Girl, what I'm doing is trying to find out what the f*ck you and Eli are up to! '''Rocket: '''We're up to nothing you paranoid raccoon bitch! ''A butter knife erupts from the wall near Hoon's head as Eli steps out of his room. Eli:'''Damn, I missed. '''Hoon: ''She takes a switchblade out of her pocket and walks up to Eli. You b*stard! '''Rocket: 'Rocket gets a slight adrenaline rush and grabs the closest steak knife. Which there was on the table, as they were serving steak for lunch. She holds it up to Hoon's spinal cord, just a slight cut would be all she needed to do to end Hoon's life in an extremely painful sort of way. ''Let the knife down, ''now! Eirene: Watches from the doorway. Hoon: ''She spots Eirene. Hey, Eirene! A little back-up here! '''Eli:He hits the hand holding the switchblade whip-style, catching it as she drops it. He steps closer and stares in her eyes''. What's wrong? We're just practicing? He taps the tip of the blade on her nose. This is why I tell you to mind your own business. Y'see....We residents of D3 value our privacy.... '''Hoon: ''She reaches into her boot and graps a miniature pocket knife. And we Capitol residents always come prepared. '''Eli:' He stabs her in the wrist of the hand holding it, twisting slightly. And we tributes are always prepared to kill..... Hoon: ''She puts her other hand on top of the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!!! '''Eli:' Scoops up the knife and spits in her face. This isn't a game to us, you c*nt..... We're lambs to the slaughter, so don't think for a second you can punk me by pulling a knife..... Hoon: ''Manages a smile. Eli, I got my money on you. That took balls. '''Eirene: 'Eirene claps slowly. ''Perhaps this District isn't as hopeless as I first thought. '''Eli:'Hmmm... Whatever.... I'm goin to bed. If anyone other than Rocekt comes to my room, they're dead. Get me? Eirene: '''I'm so scared. ''Eirene says with as much sarcasm as possible. '' '''Hoon: ''Tries to Hold Back Laughter'. ''I gotta agree with Eirene on that. Eli:'''Says the woman bleeding out right now..... '''Eirene: Eirene sips her tea. ''Listen, before you go. Us, here, your team. We make you, or we break you. It's very rare a tribute can make it through without any help at all. So I'd watch your tone. '''Rocket: 'Rocket just goes to Eli's room. Eli:'Yea, whatever. ''He goes into his room Eli's Room Eli walks in and immediately continues the schematics. '''Eirene: ''Walks into Elijah's room without knocking. What exactly are you planing on doing with that? ''She says, standing beside him and looking at the sketch. Eli: He commits it to memory and pulls out a lighter and burns it. Never you mind. Eirene: 'Escape plans, huh? '''Eli:'If that's what ya wanna believe..... 'Eirene: '''Well, dear, you made it a little obvious by the way you burned it. Like you didn't want anyone to see it. ''She shrugs. '''Eli: Not really. There are several things I can put on paper I wouldn't want you to see. A drawing of you with a pig head, a vinn diagram of my chances, my inner most philosphical musings, a portrait of Rocket, the list is endless.... Eirene: 'Oh, so you and Rocket have a thing, eh? '''Eli:'Makes his best poker face. One might say that, why? He hears the yelling outside and stands up 'Eli:'Move. He pushes her aside slightly and picks up a butter knife and removes his belt using the elastic to fashion a slingshot and fires it at Hoon, aiming for her head. He walks back into the room. '''Eli: Well THAT went swimmingly.... Rocket: Rocket locks the door and starts to sketch out the plans again. They're on to us. We need to be more secretive about planning this. Eli:'True. We should also come up with a plan B. ''He sits and sketches out a different design. '''Rocket: ''Nods. Should we come up with a different plan entirely? As a B? '''Eli:'Well, escape would still be the goal, but by a different means. I was thinking an especially powerful EMP. It'd fry out the entire system, destroy the arena, and leave the capital unable to track us for at the very least 48 hours. Rocket: '''Good idea. We should have a third one. Just so our escape is garenteed. '''Eli: What would you suggest? Rocket: '''Murdering the President. '''Eli:He places he forehead against hers. Rocket, I love you, really I do, but I'm gonna need you to stay with me, here, ok? Rocket: 'But I'm right here... '''Eli:'Rocks, we can't kill the President. '''Rocket: ''Rocket nods relucently. '' Eli:'Don't worry, we can do this...We just gotta figure out how. But for now we gotta get some shut-eye. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. ''He puts away the designs ans plops down on it. '''Rocket: '''Alright... '''Eli: He gets back up and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. You ok? y'know, all things considered? Rocket: ''Rocket shrugged slightly. I just...I'm numb. I feel like the capitol's finally gotten to me. They've finally tuned me into a droid. I don't want to die, Eli...I don't. But that's what they want. They don't treat us or view us as humans. They view us as...poltury hens. They'll feed us, take care of us, until it's time for the slaugter. All the care, all the "love" they showed us was purely for show. It's just...I know I probably won't be alive this time next month. It's hard to come to terms with... '''Eli:' I'm sorry. This all must be ridiculous to deal with. But we gotta keep fighting. We can't give up before it starts. Sure it's a longshot either of us will survive, but we gotta go for it, y'know? We can't give them the satisfaction of breaking us. We can't let them beat us. Rocket: ''Nods. Yea...we won't be beat. ''She smiles slightly. ''At least they will die, or escape, which ever, knowing that they gave the capitol a run for their money, and showed that they weren't just guniea pigs for them to abuse and laugh at.'' '''Eli: Good. Keep that mentality. The Train pulls into the Capitol station. Category:Hunger Games 1